50 nifty united states
by molly1215
Summary: short stories about the states comment if you want to see your state. i wasn't sure to rate it M but i AM WARNING YOU!
1. Chapter 1

_starts with a meeting held in Washington d.c by the states,at the moment they are sitting at a round table_  
D.C: okay, ROLL CALL! ALABAMA!  
Alabama: here!  
D.C:ALASKA!  
Alaska: present!  
D.C:ARIZONA!  
Arizona:here!  
D.C:ARKA-  
New York: DO WE REALLY NEED TO ROLL CALL FOR 50 PEOPLE, CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE MEETING!  
D.C:okay then, is every body here!  
Virginia: westy isn't here i can't find him!  
West Virginia: i'm right here you idiot!*right next to her*  
Virginia: oh,sorry.  
Alaska:D.C do you mind telling us why you called us here at a moments notice?  
D.C: ah,yes why I called you is a very important matter.  
Maine: and what that matter is?  
D.C:we are officially in debt so our budget needs to be lowered.  
everyone:WHAT!?  
new jersey:AND WHY ARE YOU STAYING SO CALM D.C!?  
D.C:because it's not my fault blame Mr. wall street (New York) over there.  
New York: hey don't dare point fingers at me I watch the money not keep it,blame Miss "i want my phones to be made in china"  
California:LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU ALL USE I PHONES,IN AN ADDITION THE NEW ONES COMING OUT ARE MADE IN TEXAS!  
Texas: please leave me out of this.  
D.C:i was kidding i thought by now you would of figured out that it was our "dear" fathers fault.  
everyone: ohhhhhhhhhhhh  
Maryland: that makes sense.  
D.C:due to his crazy ideas and spending ridiculous amounts of money it's mostly his fault,we even to this day owe china millions but we have to blame our selves too since we are his states. so we need to earn more money stop depending on other countries on certain things.  
D.C:so industrial states produce new and more material!  
Michigan(produces cars):But that will barely give me any free time!  
D.C:Agricultural states grow and make as much as possible crops and produce.  
Ohio(potatoes): I'll spend all my time on the farms and my back is aching just thinking about that!  
Alaska(oil and gold searching):extracting oil from the ground takes all lot of working out problems ,even just finding it is hard!  
Texas(cotton and others):I already have immigration problems with mexico are trying to get me in cardiac arrest!  
D.C: technology and business states make more tech to sell other countries.  
Maryland(collages and university's major in science there) : do you know how much time it takes to develop new stuff!  
California(Google and yahoo are based in California):have you gone mad!  
D.C: tourist states earn more visitors to unites states.  
Nevada (Las Vegas):it's already hard to understand there accents!  
Montana (lot's and lot's of lakes):it's really hard to get them to come to my place.  
New York : D.C there's a major fault in that way of thinking!  
D.C: huh?  
New York: it might look easy but it might take years to do those things,it takes all lot of money and lastly the government would have to think about it and if they don't agree for weeks the government will shut down and that will affect all off us.  
_(time skip)at Americas house_  
D.C:DADDY I'M TRYING TO SOLVE PROBLEMS BUT NONE OF THEM WORK *sobbing*.  
America: shh its okay,it's okay


	2. Cars, they are addicting

**1885 Michigan:**

**look:4'9" has light brown skin, smooth hair, hazel eyes name :mickena**

**New York:5'7" blonde,green eyes and wore a brown coat usually serious and rude but gets soft hearted around Michigan (i'll explain) and exited when it comes to technology.**

**at this time Michigan had braided pig tails, wore an old fashion dress with boots and looked like a cough short cough 13 year old okay okay she looked 11 but 13 yr old personality kinda, so frigen adorable !(/shot by Michigan)**

* * *

Michigan walked down the stone streets of Detroit holding the fruits and vegetables she had bought at the farmers market, like any Saturday the streets were busy with people and street buses powered with steam, it seemed impossible to get though the crowd without being ran over. she swiveled her way through the jungle of people to the more clearer part of the street she was heading to her house, it wasn't in the in the city she really hated city life. speaking of city life.

"Big brother Alexander!"Michigan saw her older brother New York behind a large crowd. what was he here for?"hm?oh Mickena,good morning,how are you?"he said like he was in a rush as always."I'm good,why are you in Detroit anyway?"she questioned."well you know the automobiles that they use in Europe,yeah this guy called...Ford yeah I think his last name is Ford he made a new version of it!"Michigan could tell he was exited .this is unusual for him. heard talking from the front of the crowd.

"Hey,who's talking Alexander? I can't see over the crowd."she complained.

He looked to see beyond the crowd "whoa"

"What is it?! I wanna see!"Michigan whined

New York rolled his eyes playfully and picked the short girl up over the crowd.

"whoa!"Michigan hazel eyes grew wide was the most magnificent piece of machinery she had ever laid eyes upon. "I know right!" New York put her down "it's amazing, i'm buying one of my own and taking it back to NYC"he smiled at the reaction still plastered on Michigan's face "how much does it cost!"she said getting out of her dase.

"500 dollars"he said plainly as Michigan's face became pale,New York chuckled at this."Okay i have 1,000$ i'll buy you a car if you grow tall enough to drive,deal?"New York teased her."yeah,sure if i can grow one foot in a day."Michigan said sarcastically."Oh,don't worry i'll be staying here for at least a whole week,bye i have to get to my hotel and at a blink of eye he was gone "He's probably lying he can be greedy with money"Michigan guessed and and continued walking home.

NEXT MORNING

Michigan was cooking bacon,eggs and toast the normal American breakfast. She sat down to eat when she heard a knock at the opened it to see New York having a big grin on his face ."good morning,let me guess you bought the car for me" she said jokingly."actually yes,here are the keys" he plopped them in her hands "i'm coming back in an hour go check it out". Michigan's jaw dropped before she could say thank you he disappeared,she shrugged it off and ran to the curb where the automobile was.

Michigan found herself being more fascinated every second she looked at it. Suddenly an idea popped up in her head it was risky, but being a little risk taker she was willing to take a risk...

"Mickena i'm-wait what did you d-YOU TOOK IT APART!?"New York looked at the dismantled pieces of metal."Alexander I can explain!"New York's eye twitched as he tried to control himself from shouting at the young state."I took it apart piece by piece and carefully"she got out a note book "I drew pictures and took notes of how to take it apart, see!"she pointed to the detailed picture of the car grinning "and i'll put it back together."New York was going to raise his voice at her, but he just couldn't she reminded him of the younger wanting to know how things sighed "Fine,but are you sure you can put it back together?"he questioned worriedly"yes sir!"Michigan saluted and skipped back to where the car used to be.

He was speechless for a moment then turned to walk back to the hotel _'my boss is gonna kill me'_ he realized _'i'm to young to die!'_

later that week...

_'please be built ,please work please' _ New York shut his eyes as tried to sooth himself,but he new it wasn't going to make a difference."Alexander!you wouldn't believe it!" _'Michigan? no, she has a youthful voice!' _"Alexander stop being silly and open your eyes!".no no no no no. this was not Michigan. Instead of seeing the migit of a girl Michigan was,he saw a girl with short spiky hair that went down and curved upwards,she was about two inches shorter than him,the usual dress was replaced by overalls,her voice was mature with a hint of kid in it ,and her boots...yeah there still on.

New York stuttered and chocked on his words "M-mickena is that- h-how?"

"DUH! it's me! yeah, I grew up didn't I!? I knew I was a late bloomer." Mickena replied as she grabbed the boy's arm "come on!"

again New York was surprised and looked at the car. it looked like it was never taken apart turned his head to the girl "wait,what?"she giggled"you thought I couldn't build it didn't you,but I just did"she stuck her tongue out in a childish way."does it work?" New York challenged her."yup!" she walked to the car and sat in the drivers seat. Michigan inserted the key and the engine came to life.

New York sighed in relief "Mickena you are a genius,sorry for doubting you."he rubbed the back of his neck

"can i have the keys back now" "huh, why?" "the car is actually for my boss i just needed somewhere to keep it."

...

"Mickey!Mickey!Cali told me how she became a grown state?how did you become one!"Hawaii shouted to Michigan

"long story short. cars."

"oh"

* * *

Michigan and New York have a strong bond =this represents the Eire canal it goes from Hudson river in new York to lake Eire in Michigan

Michigan grew a bunch=in the first read that d.c groups the states by what their economy is somehow based on,this also deals with how they the states realize their specialty they undergo a growth spurt

Michigan cut her hair= with all the time she put in re building the car she had no time to take care of her hair so it messed up,it was also getting her face all the time

Alaska:is that really a good reason to cut your hair

Michigan:YES

SO WHICH STATE IS NEXT


	3. I'm not canadia

With long dirty blonde hair,dark blue eyes,freckles and no curl North Dakota was (what he thinks) very different from Canada. sure his uncle had apologized and explained it was the same with his dad and him,he was still kind of pissed off.

North Dakota sighed thinking about this,as he sat in a taxi going to his capital for the state taxi driver,a man who looked worn out and an obvious smoker,turned his head around at the stop light

"Mr? you okay?" he asked

"yeah,but please mind your own business" North Dakota said in an aggravated way

"sorry, you look tired just tryn' to help"the taxi driver said as he drove

"Didn't mean to be rude,but what would you do if every one confused you with someone else or even forgot you are part of this country?" the drivers eyebrow was inching up at every word.

ND sighed "Well this is my destination"He handed the taxi driver money."thanks for the help" he said sarcastically.

He looked at the building before him and people walking into cursed all of them in his mind talking to the other states looking happy and it sickened him,he wasn't this grumpy every day, but it was a _state_ meeting what Would anyone like about these.

he suddenly winced ,as he heard a familiar shout from behind him "HEY!SUNFLOWER!".it was his twin brother,South Dakota unlike north Dakota he had short blonde hair, green eyes and he dressed differently the only similarity they had were the freckles .SD ran towards his twin grinning.

"hows yer day been goin' sunflower"asked the twin

ND's eye twitched at his "nickname" "stop calling me that! it gets on my nerves and you know it!"

"Don't be so down,wheres the happy and friendly Richard I knew!Your acting like that (bastard)New York!"the younger brother said worriedly as he walked with his older brother in the building.

"Well the friendly Richard got mad and tired about getting confused and associated with the WRONG COUNTRY!" ND shouted in anger.

"Well" SD thought "get a makeover!"

"wait,what?"ND was struck

"get a makeover,I'm pretty sure cali will be happy to help"SD offered

ND quickly shook his head as they finally made it to the meeting room. Everything was normal. the Virginians doing the 'why did you leave me' fight,Texas trying his best not to strangle Oklahoma,New York was already choking New Jersey,fashion diva California arguing with hippie Washington over the Washingtonians wardrobe,Delaware and Florida debating on the greatest book in all time,Maryland drawing a new invention blue print, and D.C hiding from all the chaos in the emo corner with Alaska. all the states weren't here this isn't the worst situation.

ND trudged to the head seat of the table "H-Hey everyone calm down!" he whisper-shouted of course none of them would hear him he sighed a plopped down in his seat.

state after state came only one was even if one is out that doesn't stop complete discord from occurring. there were chairs being thrown,guns triggered,pet alligators and pet roadrunners unleashed (don't ask).

ND swore he could walk out any moment. Rhode island walked in and greeted ND in the worst way "Oh,hello uncle Canada".ND snapped "EVERYONE FUCKING SHUT UP I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF TALK!".all the states froze in place shocked that he was even there.

"Now Rhode island look at my face and tell me if i'm Canada"ND dared

Rhode island gulped "s-sorry North Dakota,i-i didn't mean to confuse you"

ND felt better "Good,now every body sit down so that we an get at least one thing agreed on... then we can argue"

The states mumbled in agreement and some still surprised not even knowing he was present and sat down.

~after a long state meeting~

ND was packing his stuff to leave to the air port when California approached him."hey!hey!hey!I heard you wanted a makeover!"California exclaimed,ND'S eyes automatically shot an 'i will murder you in your sleep' glance at his ran as fast as he could."umm...like hellooo!".ND stopped watching SD run and turned his attention to the female and sighed."fine, just don't make me look like lady gaga or whatever"

"OMG! this is going to be totes fun!"The stereotypical blond jumped."When we get to the state house the make over shall start~"

~like totally awesome time skip~

ND took just one step in the state mansion and before you know it he is being dragged to Cali's room at super human speed.

"M'kay,first lets start with the hair"California said as she sat him in her hair salon chair "and you can't look in any mirrors got it"ND nodded but in his gut he knew this would be a waist of time.

Cali snipped and cut his hair he felt something wet in his hair but guessed it was just gel."okay done!now for your clothes!"she shouted. ND was scared."I need some boy clothes first,hold on"California sped out of the room and came back with what ND could recognize as New York's. black jacket,black jeans with a pocket chain and black combat stared at the rolled her eyes "bad boy clothes are the thing now,plus it attracts the ladies,so I suggest you try them. bathrooms that way".ND hesitated a bit,but took the clothes and went into the bathroom.

He was taking of his shirt when he looked in the mirror "WHAT THE HELL!".He quickly walked out of the bathroom. the blond was reading manga then she looked up "whoa,Dakota I had no idea your bod was that fantastic,those pecks though"Cali stated."WHY IS MY HAIR PINK!?"ND shouted"Dude, I told you not to look in the mirror!"she flailed her arms"and you said I should make you look like lady gaga"

ND face palmed "I said 'fine, just don't make me look like lady gaga'"

"ohhhhhh. sorry"California apologized

SD walked in and saw ND shirtless and pink haired."what are you two doing!?"

* * *

THIS IS A REQUEST.I'm sorry if it's short.


End file.
